A New Threat
by DoomDrake
Summary: Skyrim has been at peace for only a month or two, but a new enemy is rising. An attempt at restarting the infamous dragon cult is beginning, and it is up to the Dovakhiin and his group of trusted adventurers to stop them. Rated M for language and some possible lemon in later chapters.
1. Windhelm

_This is my first attempt at a Skyrim based story; please leave feedback for future reference._

A New Threat

Mornings were always a pain for Aela. She would wake up, feeling restless and groggy, and usually would have to listen to the dark elf rant about some missing book or quill. She had moved to Windhelm with the _Dovahkiin_, Draco, and it was becoming increasingly prevalent that the jarl hated her. She hadn't seen him lately, which was a good thing, but knew she was about to when Draco knocked on her door and told her the plan.

"Dross said the Ulfric has a job for us. I know you hate him, but we have to go hear him out." Typical. A job from the jarl. It would probably turn out to be some sort of giant that needed killing, or a dragon attack. She got up, got in her armor and grabbed her glass bow. She walked downstairs and grabbed an apple.

"Morning," she grumbled to Dross, Calder, and Siren. They returned the greeting, and she looked them over. Dross, the irritable dark elf wizard had joined them on a venture into the dwarven ruin of Ivanchel. Calder, the housecarl of Draco, had been given by Ulfric when Draco had saved some Stormcloaks from some old fort. And finally, Siren. Another dark elf, she was a very cheerful, very sneaky thief. Aela thought of Siren as a kind of "little sister", since she was mentoring her on archery. Right then, Draco walked in. Aela always thought that he looked great in his cloak, but today, he looked, there was no other word for it, awesome. He had mixed light and heavy armor to make a mixture of obsidian, leather, and pieces of the companions wolf armor to create his almost impenetrable clothing. He looked angry, but she had no idea why.

* * *

Draco looked over everyone, hoping they were ready. Ulfric said eight, and it was already seven-thirty, leaving no time for him to hunt or anything. He was angry, and he noticed that Aela could tell. He tried to look as normal as possible.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning," they all replied.

"The jarl is expecting us all in about thirty minutes, so if you have some thoughts, now is the time."

"It's big," Dross sighed.

"What?" Aela questioned.

"Normally he wouldn't ask for me or Siren. He hates us Dunmer."

"Yeah, that is odd. Maybe he wants to be an annoyance."

"Aela, he may be not so pleasant to you, but-"

"Last time I walked in there, it was, 'can she fight? A sword would go right through her'. Uggh, I hate him." She stood up and walked outside. Later on, they all came out to join her, and began the short walk to the jarl's palace. He was rather annoyed looking, but then again, he always was when he was around her.

"I'm going to make this brief. The mountains to the south of Eastmarch have been plagued by some dragons and draugr. It is up to you all to kill every dragon there. Got it?" they all nodded, "good."

_This is the very beginning part, more is coming in the future._


	2. The Dragons

As Siren walked at the front of the group, she thought of how this usually went. They would get there, kill a dragon, beat up a few draugr, then leave. Easy as that. Aela would use her awesome bow skills, Calder with his battle-axe, Dross with his magic stuff, and Draco was the best with his sword. She was partial to her daggers, and a bow if needed. The dragons would be good bow training anyway, and Aela said she was getting better. Siren thought of Aela as the sister she never had. Aela had been the one to introduce her to the group, and the one to get her a spot with the companions.

"Siren!" Draco hissed into her ear.

"What, where, when, how! Oh, I dozed off again," she looked around herself. Everyone was crouching down behind some rocks, so she did the same. She looked over the edge and saw what they were looking at. Three dragons were sitting up on a ridgeline, with a small army of draugr sitting in the valley. The jarl said a few draugr, not one hundred. She looked over at Draco, waiting for the verdict.

"We will need to wait till morning, it's almost nighttime. Fighting dragons in the dark is treacherous." He then began to stare oddly over near some trees. Everyone looked over to see two figures walking towards them. One was larger than the other, and their armor was matching.

"Vilkas!" Aela whispered happily. The larger one lifted his head and smiled. Draco smiled and stood up, clapping his old friend on the shoulder, while Aela stood up and hugged the Blade.

"Hello everyone. Me and Lydia heard of some dragons near here, so we decided to come," Vilkas gestured to the figure next to him.

"Lydia? I barely recognize you in that armor," Draco embraced his old housecarl, "How has the Blades life treating you both?"

"Well. Did you not get the letters?"

"We did, and we are all happy for you two," Aela sighed, remembering the letters Draco showed her about Vilkas and Lydia getting married. She remembered the wedding as well, a happy event in hard times. Then the latest letters about Lydia being with child were shocking to everyone in Hjerim. There were so many things coming to surface in her mind she almost cried right there.

"Well, if you have the same plan as us, waiting till morning, we found a little hole in some rocks to settle in," Lydia pointed towards some rocks.

"Good idea, let's head up there."

Aela was tired when they got to the alcove, but couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of Vilkas and Lydia, and how they seemed so happy. She had never been one to get into an actual relationship; she thought it was too restricting. But now, she kept thinking of Calder and his wife, Vilkas and Lydia, Eorlund's family, and she wanted something. Talking to people, getting to know them, that was hard for her. She was known for being a bit gruff or cold, so many were wary around her. And the main problem was who she actually wanted. She wasn't sure if he knew, but Draco was her hearts real desire. Draco was known for being a bit feeling deficient; people said he was almost an atronach. She hated herself for being quiet about it; it made her feel weak, but his reaction could be less than nice. And, even if he returned the feeling, he might not allow her on any more adventures, even if he knew she needed no protecting. Calder did the same with his wife, who was a great warrior.

She finally drifted off to sleep, thinking of the day ahead of them.

Draco woke up in the morning at dawn, which was perfect. Siren was already up, and told him she was going to scout out the valley. Calder and Vilkas were also awake, and they were getting ready. Dross woke up right after him, looked around then walked out to look at the enemies. Draco then went to wake up Aela.

"Aela!" he whispered. She bolted upright and stared at him wide-eyed. "We are going soon, c'mon."

"Alright," she whispered back. She grabbed her bow and sword, and then followed him out. The canyon had an easy entry point to the bottom, so he decided to send Calder, Vilkas, Lydia, and Siren down there to handle the draugr. Dross would handle one dragon, while Aela helped him with the blood dragon.

They got into position, and were about to sneak up on the dragon when the leader of the dragons began to laugh.

"Nice try, Dovakhiin. But it is not that easy to sneak up on a dova. Your dwiin_(steel, for you non dragons)_ is sharp, but my mind is sharper." The dragon roared and the draugr turned towards the four adventurers facing them.

"Well damn." That was all he could say before he had to jump to the side, barely dodging the closest dragon's fire. He let Dross handle that one as the blood dragon laughed again.

"Come human! Face my fire, feel my teeth!" the dragon shot a fireball that barely missed his head. He leapt forward, running towards the beast. He saw an arrow hit its neck, and knew Aela was shooting from somewhere behind him. He swung forward, his sword catching the dragon's snout. Next, he bashed it in the eye and stabbed its wing. The dragon decided that was enough and the swung its head, knocking him down. The dragon laughed and was about to use its fire when Aela appeared, slicing its face with her sword.

Aela was not one to feel scared, but this dragon was a lot tougher than many others she had seen. It looked like a blood dragon, but it fought almost like an ancient one. She swung her sword again and again at its head, but it just grabbed the blade in its mouth and broke it at the handle.

"Oh no." The dragon blasted her with the Unrelenting Force shout, sending her flying into Draco. He managed to stop her without falling down, and then set her on the ground before charging in. The electric sword he used buzzed with energy as he stabbed and slashed at the monster. It reared its head and roared, snapping at him and blowing fire, but he knew how dragons worked. He jumped on the monster's head and drove his sword through the thing's face. The dragon collapsed, electricity coursing through it.

Aela tried to stand, but her legs were still shaky from being hit by the shout. Draco had pulled his sword out and walked over. He pulled her up and let her use his shoulder as a support. They saw the final dragon hovering near them, but made no move to attack it.

"Dovakhiin, you cannot best us! We have the support of what you call the Dragon Cult. They bring us back from the dead using your souls, and build up our undead armies! Soon all of Haafingar will be ours, then all of Skyrim! Ha! Ha ha ha!" The dragon then flew towards the west, laughing the whole way.

"Draco! Did I hear right? It said something about Haafingar, and the Dragon Cult!" Vilkas ran up, huffing from the long fight with the draugr.

"It seems as if the Dragon Cult is making a comeback. Vilkas, we are going to Skyhaven. Tell all of the others."


	3. Skyhaven

_This segment will be in five chapters. Depending on the reaction, there will be another segment._

* * *

Skyhaven temple was very busy. It had been two days since the Dragonborn had arrived and they were all getting ready for the dragons. They expected that the dragons would attack them at Skyhaven next. The Blades were the main defense against the dragons, and if the dragons wanted to win, Skyhaven would be their next target. At the moment, Aela was making herself a new sword, because she hated how the katanas work. She was pretty good with a forge; working with the Gray-Manes helped that. She had the hilt done, and was working on the blade. The Blades were scurrying around the temple getting ready. Fortunately, the jarl of Markarth decided to send aid to the Blades, the thirty soldiers they had were all working to improve the defenses of the temple.

"Aela, we've got another one." Draco peeked his head in and ushered her out. She asked Argis to finish the sword, and followed him out. They saw the dragon circling above the temple, scouting it out. Aela shot an arrow just to test it, and it flew off.

"Well then, it seems that-" Aela couldn't speak any more. Draco turned to see an arrow in her chest, and blood dripping down. He caught her before she fell and looked around for the shooter.

"Show yourself dammit! Come out and fight!" He saw the retreating figure of the archer sprinting down the mountain, bow in hand. He turned away from the shooter and paid attention to Aela. He was using a healing spell as he pulled the arrow out. He stood up, holding her in his arms, and walked her back into the temple. He got her into his room and laid her down on his bed. He then began to use more healing magic as he tried to treat the wound.

* * *

Aela woke up in Draco's room, him looking down at her. She felt a horrible pain in her chest and looked down. There was a puncture scar on her chest, and she could feel the pain residing in that area. She looked up to Draco, seeing him with a tired look in his eyes.

"How long was I out?" she asked him.

"Seven hours," he sighed.

"And how long have you been sitting there?"

"Same time." Aela was amazed at how long. He had sat there and helped her heal for seven hours? That was longer than when he and Dross had to spend five healing some horrible poison in Siren.

"Draco, you didn't have to spend-"

"We almost lost you twice, Aela. I sure as Talos did need to stay here. You were poisoned, that was supposed to kill. It took me a lot of magicka and Siren a lot of alchemy to keep you alive." So Siren was in there too. Aela thought of the scared look in the Dunmer's eyes as she helped Draco with the healing. Whenever Aela was hurt, Siren was the one to get affected first. She looked at Draco's hands, and could see the effects of using a lot of magic. He walked up to her, taking her hand in his.

"I'm happy that you're okay. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Siren's getting good with a bow, almost as good-"

"I'm not talking about that, Aela." That's when Aela began to get confused. She looked at his face, and finally saw what he was talking about.

"Draco, I-"

"I know. I could smell it while we were coming here." He leaned in, pressing his mouth against hers. She felt the satisfaction of the wolf inside her as he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her to a sitting position. They broke the kiss a minute later, just to be replaced by another. Aela felt Draco shift, wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her in close to his body. Her arms curled around his neck, while his hand went through her hair. She smiled as he sat on the bed beside her, allowing her to lean on him. He began to undo the shirt she was wearing, and she felt her blood begin to boil as he pulled it off.

The following morning, Draco woke up to a rumbling noise. He looked at Aela, and saw her sleeping peacefully, quite the feat for one with the beastblood. He heard the rumbling again, then a knock on the door.

"Dragonborn! The dragons are attacking draugr and men are coming up the mountain and-" the soldier on the outside was out of breath.

"Okay, I get it." Aela was up now and looking at him expecting an answer. "Stay here." He got up and began getting his armor on.

"I want to fight."

"But you're wounded."

"No, Draco. I am fighting no matter what you say to try and sway me." Draco sighed, knowing she wouldn't lose this argument, and helped her up.

"Well then, stay close." He finished getting his armor on, then grabbed his sword. He ran out of the room, turned then sprinted for the main hall.

_Part four will be coming out in a while... Leave feedback!_


	4. The Fight for Skyhaven

_A new thing that an anonymous commenter wrote about. I'll start showing who the story is following at the current moment from now on._

Draco

They got into the main hall, and saw what the soldier had been talking about. Through the windows they could see the army of draugr and dragon worshippers outside, climbing up towards them. Esbern walked up behind Draco and grimaced.

"They have ten dragons flying about as well. That's what killed the forsworn down there. Our unknowing guardians were just burnt in their beds," Esbern sighed.

"What about the traps in the cave? They can't be good enough to get through those."

"They don't need to, Huntress. The men with them, the Cultists, they are stronger and faster than any normal man. They climbed the walls to the levers that deactivate the traps. All we have left is the final door to defend ourselves."

"Esbern! The dragons on the cliff side are beginning to bring up troops! They have twenty already!"

"Send some troops out there, Delphine. And a few Blades for the dragons! You see, Dragonborn? We are in great need of more troops!"

"We'll do what we can," Draco assured him. He got everyone together and told them what their jobs were. Calder, Aela, and Draco would cover the main entrance, while Siren and Dross would be on the cliffside.

The door was almost open when the first dragon broke through the cliff wall. Draco ran up to it, slashing at its face. It roared and snapped at him, but he just bashed it on the nose. The monster roared, and began a shout.

"_**Yol-Toor-Shu-" **_ Draco stabbed it in the throat before it could finish. The shout came out halfway, not reaching the door defenders. He slashed at its eye, and then stabbed at its neck again, before finishing with Frost Breath.

"_**Fo-Kraah-Diin!" **_The head of the dragon stopped mid-roar as its nerves all froze. The dragon just collapsed into a heap in the hole, its body beginning to burn.

Draco engulfed the soul, and then turned his attention back to the door. It was open, and the draugr were being barely held back by the soldiers. He jumped down and threw an ice spike, which embedded itself in a draugr's chest. He swung his sword at a deathlord, decapitating it in a swift blow. He kicked another in the knee, stabbing it through the chest, and finishing it with another swift kick to the head.

Siren

Siren was sitting in the medical wing, hands covered in blood. As much as she wanted to fight, she was one of the best alchemists and the best healers that the Temple had. She had been sitting in this room putting bandages on and pouring potions for around an hour. She wiped her brow, running to help people, and saw Vilkas.

"Vilkas! What happened!" she rushed to him, pouring a potion down his throat. He had a horrid gash in his side, and small cuts and scrapes all over.

"Death lords on the cliffside. They used their Shouts to just flatten us."

"Where's Lydia?"

"With Esbern. He's so old, and she's pregnant, we didn't let them fight. What's that sound?" a banging was heard. It sounded like the door was about to come down.

"They're getting in!" Siren pulled out her knives. Vilkas struggled to his feet, pulling out his greatsword. The other soldiers who could still fight drew their weapons as the door collapsed, showing a few draugr. Siren yelled out as the first one ran in, its battle axe raised. She sliced it up with her daggers, kicked it, and then stabbed it in the throat to finish it. Vilkas had two already fighting him, and the others were taking down the last three. Siren helped Vilkas by backstabbing one of them, and then threw one of her daggers to kill another. She ran over and pulled her dagger out, sheathing it quickly.

Esbern

Esbern was sitting in a locked room, with Lydia leaning against the wall to his left. He knew he couldn't fight very well, but waiting here was unbearable. He heard a noise, and knew that there were draugr outside. He drew a sword, and beckoned for Lydia to follow. He checked through the keyhole, and could see two of the undead creatures.

"Lydia, I need you to, when I open this door, kill the draugr on the left."

"Yes sir," she whispered to him. He quietly unlocked the door, counted to three then threw it open. He stabbed at the draugr on the right. It spun around right as he slashed, cutting through its neck and killing it. Lydia already had hers down and she looked down the hallway. They saw a figure lying in the hallway, and Esbern recognized it in an instant.

"Delphine!" He ran up to her broken form, turning her over. Lydia ran over and checked for a pulse. Esbern could see multiple big slash marks, along with some stab markings. They could see what damage she had done further along in the hallway. Maybe fifteen draugr lay dead on the ground, and those two must have been the ones to take her down. He looked to Lydia for a pulse.

"I-I can't feel any pulse," she held her hand over Delphine's mouth, "No breath either." Lydia was close to crying. Delphine had been the only other female Blade in the temple, and one of her close friends. Esbern crouched down next to her, and felt the fallen woman's neck. He felt nothing and lowered his head. Delphine had brought back the Blades, contacting the Dragonborn.

"We are not going back to that room," he picked up his sword and began to walk towards the fight, "Come, let us avenge our friend."


End file.
